memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:User projects
On this page you can link to your projects for the improvement of this wiki. If you want to start a user project you may create it on a subpage of this article, like for example "Memory Alpha:User projects/Novel summaries expansion" and give an introduction what it is about for the other archivists. Please regard some guidelines: *'Be responsible'. Don't wait for others to keep your project alive. Work on your project page and the defined task yourself. Projects considered inactive after discussion may be removed from this list and the page itself moved to a subpage of your user page. *'No plagiarism'. Don't copy an existing official or user project. If your project idea is similar to an existing project, work on that one instead. *'Be specific'. Don't create tasks that are too big to handle. Try to define one that deals with a small subset of our database instead. *'Quality, not quantity'. Don't create dozens of projects at once. Instead, limit yourself to a small number that you really can control. User projects ---- Active user projects 47 project Initiated by Archduk3, its goal is to list and find citations for every conceivable reference to the 47 phenomenon in Star Trek. *'Visit this project' Birth years of characters Trying to list all known character's birth years. I know they're listed on the year pages, but this is where you can see how many people were born in any given year at a glance, without having to wade through the other occurrences that year. *'Visit this project' Categorize redirects At the initiation of this project, the maxes out at 5,000, and doesn't even get past F in the alphabet. This project is to categorize all redirects on the site to make them easier to find and manage. *'Visit this project' Phonetic alphabet Looking for all of the usages of the NATO and RAF phonetic alphabet terms. * Visit this project Redirects to unnamed lists This is a project to simplify maintenance of incoming links to "unnamed" list pages. The first stage is focused on the Unnamed individuals category, filing redirects into the appropriate category tree. Once the lists of individuals is complete, then other unnamed lists will be addresses. * '''Visit this project Runtime project This project is to have definitive runtimes for episodes and films, both remastered and original. * Visit this project Timeline project Trying to find out what year corresponds to a specific range of stardates and vice versa, without resorting to speculation. 24th century only, at the moment. *'Visit this project' Unknown characters project In contrast to unknown performers, this project is to determine which unidentified characters were portrayed by identified performers. *'Visit this project' Completed projects Novel duty roster Started by Jaz, and inspired by the episode duty roster (see above), this page is dedicated to creating a correctly formatted page for every novel, and adding summaries and cover pictures. *'Visit this project' **This project is now complete. Thanks to myself (Jaz), Ellamurr, Starchild, Sulfur, Captain Mike, and most of all, rkk, we now have an article for every single novel. While there is still work to be done on these pages, Memory Alpha is now one big step closer to creating "most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference for everything related to Star Trek". Thanks everyone. -- Jaz talk 03:38, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Inactive projects Awards committee This project was started to hopefully institute an awards system into Memory Alpha. Awards are to be suggested and Voted upon, and eventually award winners will be listed on this page. *'Visit this project' CCG roster This project is to create card lists for the Star Trek Customizable Card Game and link into Memory Alpha. If you are a collector of this game, please feel free to help out. View the completed lists for the format of the lists so that we can have some conformity. Thanks! *'Visit this project' Episode duty roster Initiated by Vedek Dukat, its goal is to make episode pages more complete, like adding short summaries where none exist. *'Visit this project' Image title format compliance Initiated by Aatrek, the goal is to move image titles to a standard format for easier linking and searching. *'Visit this project' Layout committee On this project page, possible additions and changes to the current site layout can be suggested and discussed. This includes changes to the central CSS file as well as attempts to standardize various parts such as message templates, tables etc. *'Visit this project' Magazine and book duty roster Progressing from the similar rosters for episodes, novels, and comics, this project is an attempt to catalog and create comprehensive articles for all authorized magazines, as well as obscure books (coloring books, Nitpicker's Guides, pop-up books, etc). *'Visit this project' Memory Alpha Croatian language edition This project is to create a Croatian language edition of the Memory Alpha wiki. The project page will be for translating the basic six pages required to start a new edition (Main, Introduction, How To Edit, How to Start, FAQ, and Copyrights). Subsequently it will be used for discussion on new articles and recruiting member assistance. *'Visit this project' Memory Alpha Klingon language edition This project is to create a Klingon language edition of the Memory Alpha wiki. The project page will be for planning the basic six pages required to start a new edition (Main, Introduction, How To Edit, How to Start, FAQ, and Copyrights). Subsequently it will be used for discussion on new articles and recruiting member assistance. *'Visit this project'